Mister Terrific (Vol 1) 7
Synopsis for "The Beast Within" At the Port of Los Angeles, dock workers are suddenly surprised by the appearance seemingly out of nowhere of a freighter ship. One worker tries to look into the hold, but an invisible force pushes him away. Elsewhere, a crowd outside of Red's Hot Dogs is startled by a sports car in a high speed chase. It seems like just another attempt by some LA hipster to impress a girl, but when it looks like a young boy is about to be hit by the car, there is a collective gasp. Fortunately, Mister Terrific appears, and sweeps the boy out of the way. Returning to the chase, Mister Terrific uses his T-Spheres to create a gravity well, to stop the car. Afterwards, Red comes out and offers him free hot dogs for life, but Mister Terrific refuses, in the name of Fair Play. Meanwhile, at Holt Industries, Aleeka Okafur is informed that someone has managed to access the Central Integration Nexus without being detected by security. Aleeka is surprised to find Donald Leeson inside the CIN, given that he has revealed his plans to her to take over the company. Apparently, no data has been lost, but there was still an unauthorized breech. With any luck, the CIN's self-defence AI can identify the intruder. This idea seems to make Donald nervous. Back at the Port of Los Angeles, Mister Terrific has been called in after strange ship was identified as Quraci. It is thought that it carries a dirty bomb, but the force protecting the ship prevents the bomb squad from doing anything about it. Mister Terrific orders them to evacuate everyone within a twenty-five mile radius, and wait for his signal. Inside the freighter, Mister Terrific finds a high-yield cobalt-60 tactical weapon a dirty bomb with only 90 minutes left before detonation. Meanwhile, an invisible force seems to be repelling him. He tries using his T-Mask to see ultra violet light. Nothing. He tries X-ray. Still nothing. After switching to gamma, he realizes that he is surrounded by men with guns pointed at him. The countdown is accelerated to a mere five remaining minutes, while the men open fire on Mister Terrific. Michael realizes that hiding in plain site was part of a plan to bring LA's authorities, rescue teams, and foremost super-hero into one place, and eliminate them. As he fights, Michael comes to understand that his opponents are Russian-trained, and not Quraci, meaning that the Quraci ship is a ploy to fan flames between the US and the Middle East. From the back of his car, Donald calls his superior, Stephen Wyzeck, to warn him that he will likely be caught for breaking into the CIN. He was injected somehow with markers by the system, and they seem to be wreaking havoc on his body. Stephen hangs up on Donald after telling him not to go to the hospital. He believes that something interesting is about to happen to his pawn. Back inside the freighter, with only three minutes to go, Michael uses his T-Spheres to reverse the effect of the gamma radiation that's masking his attackers. The resulting blast of light acts as his signal to the LAPD, and revealing the men guarding the perimeter for what they are. Outside, Detective Hanson decides to take in a team to back up Mister Terrific. Only 42 seconds remaining, and Mister Terrific calls on Detective Hanson's men to keep his attackers busy while he tries to deactivate the bomb. Fortunately, his T-Spheres manage to defuse it with only one second to go. Back at Holt Industries, Karen Starr uses some kind of super-speed to steal information about Quantum Tunnelling. This information is of particular use to her, and before leaving, she offers a silent goodbye to Michael, as she is going somewhere far away. In the Ninth Dimension, Michael uses his supercomputer NOLA to determine who broke into the CIN. The computer responds that the markers it injected detect both human and android DNA. Isolating the human DNA, Michael discovers that the intruder was Donald Leeson. Meanwhile, at Aleeka's house, Donald knocks at her door and demands to be let in Aleeka refuses to let him in, threatening to call the police. Michael appears via hologram and warns her not to let Donald in, but within moments, Donald breaks in, looking like a horrible mess of man and machine. Appearing in "The Beast Within" Featured Characters *Mister Terrific Supporting Characters *Aleeka Okafur *'Detective Hanson' *Jamaal Mason *Karen Starr Villains *Circle Revolution **Donald Leeson **'Stephen Wyzeck' *'Terrorists (Single Appearance)' Other Characters *'Andy Mayerson (First appearance)' *'Diondre (Single appearance)' *'Dr. Phillip Lyong' Locations *'California' **'Los Angeles' Items *T-Spheres Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/mister-terrific-2011/mister-terrific-7 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_Terrific_Vol_1_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/mister-terrific-the-beast-within/37-321299/ Mister Terrific (Vol 1) 07